Roland Starson
Roland Starson, '''or simply '''Roland, is a knight and a wanderer in Souls of Tamriel. A gruff and brutal man who was shaped by the circumstances of a nearly post apocalyptic environment who wanders around the continent. Personality Roland is, as seen when he is with a group looking for a famed sword, a ruthless and brutal individual, keen on insulting others and how they handle things. He does not like competitors, and is quick to either anger or apathy. Fearless, and perhaps arrogant, he wishes to stand alone and refuses to have any allies, deeming that he cannot rely on anyone for his own survival. He is shown not to care for other's lives, be they allie, enemy or other. This is seen when he chooses not to continue helping the khajit in the ruins further in the second part of Souls of Tamriel, when he and a few others (Calvus, Prometheus, Ayrenna and River, a wolf) encounter the khajit wounded and buried under rubble. He claims that he wishes not to have any further rivals or enemies, and deems his allies 'stupid' and 'foolish' for helping someone else and theatening his chances of getting the sword. Above all, he does not take lightly of anyone who threatens or engages him, which will immediately result in the person getting attacked by Roland. It is shown that in some cases he could care less and his apathy takes the best of him. Even though he has the appearance of a nobel knight, he is cruel and cunning, choosing to either kill his opponents indirectly or lure them into traps. If none of the former is possible, he will simply engage using his own hardened battle and combat skills. Origins Little is known about Roland's origins. In the beginning of the RP and some other posts in the first part, it is known that he doesn't remember if he had a wife or children, creating the possibility that he suffers from Amnesia. He has been travelling the north of Tamriel for some time now, with seemingly no goal or destination until he remembers hearing rumors about some sword that can 'freeze the hearts of enemies'. Roland chooses to pursue this artifact, which brings him to the leader of Whiterun and Dragonsreach, who redirects him to Dawnstar. He then fights off a dremora warrior in an old ruin, and carves out various teeth belonging to the skull of a dragon. After that encounter, he meets Calvus. He threatens the Nord, and after a brief conversation they choose to stick together for the time being, as he too is looking for the sword. Later he encounters others, being Prometheus, Ayrenna, Tyrial and Jorvarr. He has a heated stand off with Tyrial, where he critises his use of ice spells against him, claiming he can dodge them easily as they travel slower than fire and shock spells. He eventually winds up in the group, much to his annoyance where they fight off various Draugr until they encounter a khajit somewhere deeper in the tomb. He aids for a slight moment, befoer claiming he has wasted enough magicka on a potential enemy. He taunts the khajit, or intimidates her by remaining apathetic of her threats and insults. As the group encounters three seperate paths, Roland gets paired up with Calvus. Although he originally disliked Calvus very much, he does not seem to care much as he already dislikes everyone else just as much. As the two trudge down deeper while heading towards the end of the path, they encounter a bright and nearly blinding light, much to his suspicioun. After encountering a Nord wanderer, Roland presses on while leaving Calvus behind , and encounters and underground grove. There, he finds the Pale Blade and fights off the Pale Lady until his allies join him again.They start escaping the draugr, and when they end up doing so, Roland refuses to give the Blade to Jorrvar, and he quickly tells why ; he claims that humanity doesn't deserve to be saved, and explains how he sees the cracks in society and 'how people like you foolishly try holding it all together'. He eventually gets convinced to join the group, but not after setting some clear rules that the group has to respect if they wish for his aid and the sword itself. In the third part of Souls of Tamriel, Roland, Jorrvar, Calvus and Prometheus have dreamt about robed figures, telling them to go to North Point and witness the death of a god. They do not dismiss this as mere coincidence, and decide to head to North Point. On the way there, they get attacked by people who don fur armor. Abilities Roland is seen in battle as a nearly berserk-ish like opponent, although he can willingly remain calm and choose to strike right instead of recklessly. He is a master with his crimson spear, able to handle it both as a one handed and two handed weapon (although he is much more skilled with the former). He is also an expert on the use of spellcraft and seems to know how to use which one judging from the situation he is currently in. This is seen when he mocks his opponent for equipping an ice spell, which 'moves slow' and 'won't hit him'. He tends to generally dislike slow spells, preferring either fire or shock to either damage his enemies for a small period of time or reduce their magicka and health. He is quite agile and nimble, able to perform rolls and dashes in the blink of an eye. He is in peak physical condition and can easily overwhelm opponents his age or older. During brawls, he also clings to his agility and nimbleness - only using the occasional haymaker or uppercut if his opponent is slow and not able to keep up. If not, he tends to aim for either pressure points or places in the body that would incapacitate or kill his opponent, like the throat. He carries a unique pendant with him that grants him the ability of Quickening - which gives him the ability to teleport short distances (1 to 10 metres). Every teleportation is activated by either dodging, rolling or dashing and initiates with an eruption of a cloud of smoke, before he reappears in the intended spot. Equipment Roland's equipment is simple, albeit sturdy and protective. He dons a mixture of reinforced silver/steel paired with another sort of gold-ish metal. He is completely covered in this durable armor, and chooses to mask his face most of the time. He also has a crimson spear, a dangerous and probably the most unique weapon in his arsenal. According to him, it has multiple names such as The Red Devil, The Crimson Demon , The Bane of Trespassers ''or the ''Blinding Red. This spear has unique powers and enchantments that are planned to be revealed later on in the RP. He also carries a unique pendant that grants him his quickening ability. After the first and second parts of Souls of Tamriel, Roland has acquired the famous Pale Blade, which he effectively dual wields with his crimson spear. Quotes by Roland Quotes about Roland Category:Knights Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Bretons Category:Spellswords Category:One-Handed Warriors Category:Souls of Tamriel